Mah Na Mah Na
"Mahna Mahna," originally titled "Mah-Na Mah-Na," was written by composer Piero Umiliani for an Italian "mondo" film (exploitative pseudo- documentaries) about life (mostly sex-related) in Sweden, titled Svezia, Inferno e Paradiso (Sweden, Heaven and Hell). It is a nonsense song that achieved widespread fame as a classic Muppet sketch. Although it was first performed in a Henson production on Sesame Street by the character who would become Bip Bippadotta and two Anything Muppet girls, the most famous Muppet rendition of the song debuted on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1969, where it was performed by Mahna Mahna and his back-up singers, the Snowths. This version of the skit was restaged many times on a number of variety shows before being featured as the opening number in the premiere episode of The Muppet Show. Regardless of who is singing, the basics of the performance remain the same: a central character starts out conforming to the structure of the song, but falls into improvisational scat passages whenever possible. Although the back-up singers attempt to bring order back to the number, their effort is ultimately futile. The number became popular enough that it was spoofed by the Muppets themselves in a sketch on Muppets Tonight, in which Kermit the Frog complained to his psychiatrist that the Snowths would appear every time he said the word "phenomena." The Muppets ends with a montage of celebrities performing the classic number with the Snowths. The Muppet Show recording can be heard playing in a car in the official movie trailer. Performances Releases Audio ;The Muppet Show version *''The Muppet Show'' (1977) *''Mahna Mahna/Mr. Bassman'' (single, 1977) *''Mahna Mahna/Sax and Violence'' (single, 1977) *''Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''Muppet Hits'' (1993) *''Music, Mayhem and More!'' (2002) *''Best of the Muppets'' (2005) *''The Muppets: Original Soundtrack'' (2011) ;Sesame Street version *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1991) *''Platinum Too'' (1997) *''Songs from the Street'' (2003) ;Cover versions *''Songs from Sesame Street'' *''Animal House Sings and Plays Hits from The Muppet Movie and Sesame Street'' *''One Potato, Two Potato (Songs from Sesame Street & The Muppets)'' *''The Best of the Muppets: 15 Sound-Alike Favourites'' *''Favorite Tunes of the Muppets Show'' *''For the Kids'' *''The Muppets vs. Sesame Street'' *''The Arthur Fiedler Legacy - Superstars and Songbooks'' *''The Green Album'' *''Muppet Street: Favorite Songs from The Muppets and Sesame Street'' *''The Favorite Songs from Muppets, Fraggle Rock, Sesame Street and Others'' Video ;The Ed Sullivan Show version *''Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show'' (2003) ;The Muppet Show version *''The Muppet Revue'' (1985) *''It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets!'' (1993) *''The Muppet Show: Season One'' (2005) ;Sesame Street version *''Shalom Sesame: Show 7: Sing Around the Seasons'' (1990, brief portion of the song only) Specials & Compilations ;Sesame Street version *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' *''A&E Biography: Sesame Street'' *''The Street We Live On'' (introduction edited) ;The Muppet Show version *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Revue'' Publications ;The Muppet Show version *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''''The Muppets'' sheet music book'' (2011) References * The characters on Mystery Science Theater 3000 broke out into the song during their commentary on Jungle Goddess. * The cover of the song performed by Cake, which was recorded as the opening track of the 2002 For the Kids album whose sales proceeds went to the VH1 Save the Music Foundation, also appears on the band's 2007 album B-Sides and Rarities. * A line in "Weird Al" Yankovic's 2003 song "Couch Potato" mentions "The Muppet Show where they go 'Mahna Mahna!'" * The song was sung in the style of the Muppets by Gareth, David and Ben in the first episode of the second series of BBC's The Office. After they finish singing the tune, David sighs "ah, Muppets". * A 2005 television advertisement for Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper featured the recording of "Mahna Mahna" by Jim Henson and Frank Oz. * A clip of the song and video was used in an episode of The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. * Issue #2 of The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson features Mahna Mahna and the Snowths at Machu Picchu, singing the name of the Incan ruin to the tune of "Mahna Mahna." * A Sesamstrasse film feature girls on a rock climbing wall is underscored by Cake's cover on the For the Kids album. * Cee Lo Green's 2012 Christmas song with The Muppets "All I Need is Love" feature samples of the song. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Repeated Sketches Category:Variety Show Sketches Category:Musical References Category:The Muppets (2011) Songs